


between every breath that makes you whole and mine

by incode



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Clothing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Sitting, Lace Panties, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, yuuri's poor team warm-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incode/pseuds/incode
Summary: Yuuri wakes up feeling... not so hot.Victor will help. Victor really, really wants to help.(Victor hums thoughtfully, and then he disappears into the closet for a moment. When he returns, he thrusts a bundle of fabric into Yuuri’s chest.Yuuri’s eyes go wide as he looks it over - his Team Japan jacket.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick n' cute porno. happy sunday. friendly reminder that we remain, always, in god's light.
> 
> i love comments, kudos, and prompts and suggestions! i have a [skating blog](http://shomasolympicgold.tumblr.com//) and a [personal blog](http://dreime.tumblr.com/) \- you can reach me on either. feel free!

Yuuri frowns at himself in the mirror. Victor may worship the ground he walks on, but to Yuuri his skin looks dull and his body’s too curvy and his feet too bruised and ugly and he feels stupid, juvenile, for even thinking about it, but he can’t help it. He wants to wrench his eyes out of the mirror and go about his day but he can’t stop staring at his thighs, the way a layer of fat has covered carefully-trained muscle, and he feels so tired.

Victor comes out of the bathroom after a few minutes, and Yuuri feels like he’s been caught. “You ok?” Victor asks, toweling off his hair - he looks beautiful, as always, statuesque, broad chest and wide shoulders and creamy skin and abs which Yuuri loves to put his hand on and trace the definition of, but now he feels unworthy, and he shrinks into himself, away from Victor.

“I’m fine,” he says too quickly. He knows immediately that it won’t fly. Victor stands beside him in the mirror and throws an arm around his shoulders, pursing his lips until Yuuri can’t avoid his eyes anymore and spits it out. “I’m just… not feeling too good today,” he admits, eyes flicking over the swell of his stomach. “I’ll get over it.”

Victor hums thoughtfully, and then he disappears into the closet for a moment. When he returns, he thrusts a bundle of fabric into Yuuri’s chest, a little more forcefully than strictly necessary. Yuuri’s eyes go wide as he looks it over - his Team Japan jacket. Victor nods curtly at him, looking very serious about his intentions, and Yuuri slips it on - Victor comes around behind him in the mirror, reaches around to zip it up, and then he rests his hands on his hips and his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri tries not to shake under his appraising gaze - Victor’s looking up and down his body, eyes lingering on his thighs, the very place Yuuri had been fussing over not five minutes ago.

“There’s my star,” Victor says softly. He seems to make a decision, wrapping his arms tight around Yuuri’s waist and squeezing him. Yuuri feels his heart swell a little fuller, feels warm, feels protected. Victor smiles at him in the mirror, and Yuuri sighs and lays back against him.

“Love you,” Yuuri says confidently. Victor kisses his cheek, and then down his jaw, back to nibble behind his ear. Yuuri shudders, tilts his head to the opposite side to let Victor pull his tongue down his neck. Victor’s hands skate up his arms to stroke his thumbs over his biceps while he sucks a slow bruise into the side of his neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor sighs, and he smiles at him in the mirror, lips a little swollen. Yuuri whines. He pushes back into the cradle of Victor’s hips, and Victor growls, undoes the towel around his waist and lets it fall to the floor. Yuuri feels the hard line of his cock against the give of his ass. Victor reaches around and untucks Yuuri from his underwear, the soft cotton lace ones he’d worn to bed, so comfortable and stretchy. He gives Yuuri a couple of tugs that make Yuuri purr and tip his head back to his shoulder, but there’s not much to be done to get him up to full mast - Yuuri is already mostly there, morning wood that never really went down now enlivened by Victor’s attention.

“Come here,” Victor whispers, right into Yuuri’s ear, and it sends a deep shiver down Yuuri’s spine. He lets Victor lead him to the bed and stands there, feeling a bit awkward in his jacket and shoved-down panties as Victor lies back. He makes grabby hands toward Yuuri’s hips, and Yuuri giggles, kneeling to straddle him at the stomach but Victor gets a good grip on him and hoists Yuuri up, until Yuuri is hovering over his chin, looking straight down at him with his cheeks flushed and his lips in an O of surprise.

“What are you doing,” he says suspiciously. Victor flashes him a feral grin and digs his fingers in at Yuuri’s hips, and then he licks his lips and yanks Yuuri down onto his face, and Yuuri gasps as he feels Victor’s nose nudge at his entrance and then his tongue circling around him there.  _ “Fuck,”  _ he says emphatically, “Vitya.”

Victor keeps him in place for a good long while, holding him tight at the hips and thighs. His fingers press into the skin there, and Yuuri studies the offset, the way his grip makes the skin go white. Victor slides his tongue around his hole until saliva drips over his chin and Yuuri whines when Victor firms up the muscle and gets it inside of him, licking all around just inside to loosen him up. Yuuri feels himself go dizzy, brain shorting out a bit, and he buries both hands in Victor’s hair and doubles over to ride his face. Victor seems happy to let him go for the purpose of doing this, and Yuuri spends some time figuring out his angle, arching and pulling Victor to him and pushing his ass down on Victor’s lips. Victor sucks a little at his rim, makes Yuuri groan loudly. He spreads Yuuri’s ass open with his hands and moans as he laps dutifully at him, endlessly; he hooks his tongue in and finds Yuuri’s prostate and Yuuri  _ screams, _ and then laughs, breathless, falling backward. Victor spreads his knees to let him catch himself on the bed and follows him up, eyes falling shut as he flattens himself on his front and pulls Yuuri’s hips into him again, hard - he looks so blissed out and happy, and Yuuri cards his fingers through Victor’s hair, feeling his dick twitch at the sight where it’s curled up hard to his stomach. He plays with the head, pushing the foreskin down to collect the bead of precome that’s gathered at the tip and sliding it down his shaft with a light touch of his fingertips. Really, he wants to draw this out - he’d let Victor keep him in bed all day, often has.

But Victor seems absolutely determined to take him apart, efficient and practical as ever. “Mm, pull my hair, Yuuri,” he pleads, placing a kiss to Yuuri’s perineum, and Yuuri obliges, snickering as he tugs a little more forcefully at the hair at Victor’s crown and arching his back, letting out a low, deep groan, when Victor moans against his balls.

“God,” Yuuri huffs, pulling desperately now at his cock. He tries to jack off lazy and slow but can’t when Victor’s eating him out like this, when he’s pushing Yuuri’s legs up and open to get his tongue deeper inside him, when he’s humming happily as his teeth graze over patches of skin between the attention of his lips. Yuuri rides down on his face and starts babbling as he gets close. “Oohhhh god Victor, I’m gonna come, gonna come, baby,” he says roughly, voice pitching up to a high squeal as he arches his back off the bed and spills his load over his hand.

He registers Victor’s warmth snuggling close into his side. He sighs contentedly and turns a bit to nuzzle at Victor’s cheek. “Thank you,” he says softly, and he presses a kiss to the corner of Victor’s mouth. “Thank you, I feel better, now.” Victor smiles, breathing deeply as if he’s just about asleep, and Yuuri feels himself being pulled down into a nap, as well.

It’s far too late, by the time they wake up again, to do much of anything about the stains on his jacket.


End file.
